


Have You Seen the Muffin Man?

by somnolentblue



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker works to hone her skills; Dean is convenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen the Muffin Man?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itzaimster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itzaimster).



> Set between seasons one and two of Leverage.  
> Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.   
> Written for itzaimster as part of [info]help_haiti's Lightning Round: V-gift Boogaloo. She prompted me with "Dean Winchester and Parker trying to work together." This is Take One of that prompt. It sort of morphed in the writing, but I hope you enjoy!

Parker watched the two guys hustling pool. They were pretty good, and if they did it on a regular basis they were probably used to bar fights. The shorter one would do; the bigger one might make the mark hesitate.

She sashayed over to them, her hair bouncing about her shoulders. If they had been paying attention, the peanut shells crunching underneath her heels would have announced her presence, but they were involved in gaming the slumming preppy kids and didn't notice her slipping up behind them.

"Honey!" she said, throwing her arms around the waist of the shorter one as he bent over to take a shot. He came up so fast that she had to jerk sideways to keep him from smacking his head into her nose.

He turned around, and she clutched his shoulders and threw her legs around his waist. "Hey my freckly muffin," she said, planting a big smack on his lips. She gave him points for reflexes – his hands went underneath her butt fast enough that she didn't slide down, but he refrained from sliding them up her denim skirt. Good boy.

The big one he was hustling with was laughing like a hyena, and the preppy kids just looked confused.

"Excuse me, miss," Freckles said, "but I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

After glancing at the ID she had palmed, she altered her approach just a touch. She pouted. "Johnny, don't you remember me? You're my freckly muffin, so sweet I just want to lick you-" she licked a stripe up his cheek- "and eat you up." She let her legs slide to the floor, but she didn't relinquish his shoulders.

"Dean," the big one said. Her target shrugged, looking bewildered.

Dean? Parker wondered. The license said John Bonham. Oh well, if they paraded about with fake IDs they really would be used to bar fights.

She tittered and stroked a finger down his forehead and the bridge of his nose. "Don't you remember your Violet, your pretty passion flower?"

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away. "Hey, don't manhandle the lady like that!" John-or-Dean protested. The big one came up beside him, and Parker drifted to the side of the future altercation.

"Why are you talking to my girl?" Stones asked, his voice rumbling in a way he doubtlessly thought was intimidating. Parker rolled her eyes and wished the alpha males would quit waving their dicks around already and get to the fighting.

After a few more rounds of sadly predictable repartee – if you got him drunk enough, Eliot had a whole skit on goon speak, and ever since witnessing it Parker had started scoring them on creativity (the highest grade thus far was a C-, this didn't even rate an F) - they finally got down to business. Stones and his posse started whaling on John-or-Dean and the big one, the preppy kids ran away (Parker noticed that they completely failed to pay their bar tab), and John-or-Dean and the big one started kicking ass.

Parker watched the melee, waiting for an opportune moment to grab her prize. Finally, she darted in and removed the ring from Stones' thumb. Then she melted into the background, leaving Stones groaning behind her and John-or-Dean looking around for the blonde chick who had accosted him and disappeared. Life, she reflected, looking down at the recovered heirloom clutched in her fist, was good.

Later that night, she snuck into their hotel room. She'd followed that ridiculous Impala – didn't they know the basics of not getting caught? maybe they were setting themselves challenges, too – and, when they'd rumbled off to parts unknown, took the opportunity to leave a little gift on their beds. Hopefully, they'd enjoy the muffins.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Have You Seen the Muffin Man?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667615) by [Princess2000204 (Lena204)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204)




End file.
